This invention relates to an electro conductive adhesive, more particularly to an electroconductive adhesive which is fast-setting and has excellent reliability in moisture and hydrolytic resistance, and semiconductor devices using such an adhesive.
In the fabrication of resin-sealed type semiconductor devices, solder or epoxy-based conductive pastes have been used for cost reduction in the step of bonding IC's or LSI's to a lead frame. However, with a recent tendency toward enlargement of LSI's, request is rising for an electroconductive paste having higher performance.
For the electroconductive adhesives, as for instance related in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 63-4701, there are usually used expoxy resins blended with silver (Ag) powder, and phenolic novolak resins are used as curing agent of said epoxy resins (bisphenol A type or novolak type) while imidazoles are used as curing accelerator. These electroconductive adhesives have high reliability regarding moisture-proofness and are also excellent in hydrolytic resistance. However, for curing of said adhesives, 1- to 2-hour treatment in an oven with internal circulation of hot air of 150.degree.-180.degree. C. is required. In order to attain cost reduction by improvement of productivity, offer of a fast-setting type conductive adhesive is required.